


cat nap

by patal



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: the title says it all.





	cat nap

**Author's Note:**

> since there are so little fics about these two i'm going to try to make more. this will be my second fic about them. expect more soon.

Blue eyes opened up to have their vision filled with bubblegum pink locks of hair. The owner of the glamorous hair fused with one of the black cat ears that sat on top, beating at it with a glittered and well manicured hand for a brief moment before stopping and instantly falling asleep again.

 

This made the observer smile as they began to run their fingers threw the two toned pink map of hair. The sound of Soft purrs now filled the large golden room the two stars shared. The sun light that shined threw the window landing on his eyes. Reminding the boy it was still the middle of the day.

 

catty and seth had been outside earlier that day. Hoping from roof top from roof top and since they were in a different city. That city being Beverly scares. They were a bit more careful so they wouldn’t accidently jump to their doom if there was no upcoming roof top.

 

This marked their first roof hoping date but not their first date. 

 

After visiting every place they could reach by their form of travel. Seth noticed catty start to fall back wards. He quickly caught her hand and saw that face that was filled with excitement earlier had melted in to a tried one.

 

Are you feeling ok? Seth asked her.

 

catty smiled. Yes I’m just tried because we got up so early today. She yawned I think I need a nap.

 

A cat nap, seth said grinning at her.

 

The black were cat laughed, yeah I think I should take more of those I am a cat after all.

 

Then let’s go back for now. We continue our roof top hoping adventure tomorrow. The mummy boy said turning around to face the direction from where they came with her doing the same. 

 

Catty then groaned at the long distance they would have to go to get back their five star suite.

 

It’s so far away the pink haired pop star said to him. I’m not sure I’ll be to make it all the way back there in my state.

 

seth smiled and walked over to her and lifted her up in his arms bridal style.

 

Then let me carry you back honey.

 

catty blushed, s-sure. Thank you.

 

He winked at her and made his way back with his lady in his arms.

 

seth smiled at the very recent memory from earlier that day. He buried his face in her pink hair. The sweet smell of strawberry milk filling his nostrils. 

 

catty snuggled into him and warped his arm her pulling her closer to him. 

 

It was official. no matter what they did. As they did together it was fun and they have the time of their un lives. That’s a fact they both agreed with.


End file.
